Reason
by Valeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee
Summary: Finding the Happiness! Alasan mengapa ia berpisah dan berakhir menemukan kebahagiaan barunya. A lil gift for zielavienaz96.


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING! Typo(s), OOC, gaje, crack pairs, alur dan konflik yang tak jelas serta penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.**

**REASON**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi…" ia menyunggingkan senyuman cerah, memperlihatkan barisan rapi giginya, tangan besarnya mengacak gemas surai pirang milik Inojin, bocah itu mendengus kesal namun tersenyum ketika Hokage Konoha itu mengambil tempat duduk di depannya.

"Paman menginap di sini?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Kapan kau pulang? Kami tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka atau suara berisik apapun." Naruto menenggak air putih yang baru saja diletakkan Ino, "Iya, sayang, mengapa tidak membangunkan kami?"

"Mungkin karena kalian terlalu menikmati entah apa yang kalian lakukan, jadi kalian tidak menyadari aku pulang." Mendengar pernyataan bocah 12 tahun itu membuat keduanya merona.

"Apa?"

Inojin sibuk mengunyah roti miliknya tak memedulikan kedua orang dewasa yang tengah dihinggapi rasa malu, pemandangan seperti ini lagipula bukan hal asing lagi baginya, Paman Naruto memang sering kali menginap dan selama ibunya bahagia ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, pun dengan Himawari maupun Boruto sepertinya juga tak mempermasalahkan hubungan ayah mereka dengan ibunya.

"Habiskan makananmu dan kita perlu bicara." Ino sudah dapat kembali menguasai dirinya dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Naruto, mereka saling memandang dan tersenyum, entah hanya perasaan Inojin saja atau memang ibunya terlihat lebih berseri, begitupun juga dengan sorot mata Naruto yang terlihat lembut terhadap ibunya.

Ia pikir fase jatuh cinta layaknya remaja sudah mereka lewati namun nyatanya lihatlah kedua orang yang sedang dimabuk asmara di depannya ini, "Ada apa? Katakan saja sekarang, lagipula aku tidak ada kegiatan setelah ini, bukankah Paman yang seharusnya cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya?"

"Kau benar Inojin!" Kekeh Naruto, "Aku akan menikahi ibumu, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Oh? Ini untuk pertama kalinya Naruto seserius ini ahhh bukan! Ia memang bersikap lebih serius selama ini jika dibandingkn ketika ia mendengar cerita bagaimana aktifnya Hokage ini ketika masa kecilnya, namun mendengarnya meminta ibunya seserius ini rasanya aneh sekali, selama ini ia pikir mereka hanya 'bermain-main' saja namun ternyata mereka seserius ini.

"Aku tidak masalah, selama Paman mampu membahagiakan ibu dan tidak menyakitinya, aku akan ikut berbahagia."

"Aku berjanji padamu, aku akan membahagiakan ibumu, kau dan adik-adikmu nanti."

"Naruto!"

Inojin mengernyitkan dahinya, "Adik?"

Naruto menyunggingkan cengiran khas miliknya, tangannya nampak menggaruk kepala, "Ahh, sepertinya mereka akan datang lebih cepat dari perkiraan, karena kini ibumu tengah mengandung."

Hah?

Inojin kali ini yang menganga tak percaya, ehh? Jadi…

Inojin memandang sang ibu yang balas memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "Sudah kuduga. Cepat atau lambat pasti kau akan hamil juga. Itu mengapa aku selalu bertanya kapan kalian akan menikah." Inojin menepuk dahinya yang kemudian disambut cengiran kikuk Naruto dan rona kemerahan yang menghiasi paras ayu milik Yamanaka ino.

"Inojin!"

"Apa yang membuat ibu malu? Kalian sudah dewasa, lagipula sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa kalian tengah menjalin sebuah hubungan, hanya saja mungkin mereka merasa tidak enak untuk mengatakan secara terang-terangan." Sahut Inojin enteng sembari mengunyah roti isi di tangannya, "Paman…"

"Huh? Ada apa, Nak?"

"Bolehkah aku tahu, mengapa paman dan bibi Hinata memutuskan untuk berpisah?"

Ino menghela napas panjang, pertanyaan yang selama ini ia kubur dalam-dalam agar tidak menyinggung perasaan Naruto dan melukai perasaannya kembali, mengapa harus dipertanyakan oleh putranya?

"Mugkin ini melukai perasaan paman, tapi untuk memulai babak baru dalam kehidupan paman dan ibuku, paman harus jujur dengan perasaan paman, aku tidak ingin melihat ibuku sakit, apalagi kini ia tengah mengandung adikku. Ia dan ayahku berpisah baik-baik, karena terlalu banyak perbedaan diantara mereka, dan aku paham bahwa sesuatu yang dilakukan dengan terpaksa itu tidak akan membawa pada suatu kebaikan. Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan paman dan bibi?"

Naruto tersenyum sumringah, Inojin nyatanya tumbuh menjadi bocah kritis dan cerdas, ia begitu mencintai ibunya dan tak ingin ada yang menyakiti ibunya, ia mampu memaklumi hal itu, ia menghela napas panjang, "Aku dan Hinata sama seperti ayah dan ibumu, sungguh perceraian menjadi pilihan terakhir, namun Klan-nya membutuhkan bibi Hinata, bagaimanapun sejak kecil dia yang dipersiapkan untuk memimpin klan dan untuk menjadi istri seorang Hokage, ia harus mengurus semua kepentingan paman dan desa, ia harus memilih salah satu dari kedua hal itu, pun kehidupan orang dewasa sangat rumit, Inojin, banyak kerikil yang pada perjalanan yang kami lalui akhirnya membuat kami menyerah."

Tanpa terasa air mata Ino menetes mendengar penjelasan pria Uzumaki itu, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Inojin pada Ino, ia mengusap air mata yang jatuh dari mata indah wanita yang duduk di sampingnya, "Ibumu telah menyerahkan tugas klannya pada kerabatnya, ia hanya butuh mengawasi sampai kau siap untuk memimpin klanmu nanti. Jadi, kau harus bersiap jika ia akan berbagi perhatiannya denganku juga adikmu ahh juga Boruto dan Himawari."

Inojin mendengus kesal namun cukup puas dengan penuturan sang Hokage Konoha itu, "Urusan kalian orang dewasa membuatku pusing, ahh, semoga kalian bahagia! Aku akan mendukung apapun yang membuat ibu bahagia, jangan sakiti ibuku, Paman! Aku hanya ingin melihat senyuman diwajahnya, setelah bercerai dengan ayah, hanya kau yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum."

"Percayalah padaku, Inojin! Aku akan menjaga dan berusaha membuatnya bahagia."

Inojin memandang ibunya, "Apa kau bahagia, Ibu?"

Ino mengangguk, cinta Naruto, kabar kehamilannya dan cinta Inojin yang begitu besar baginya nyatanya mampu membuat dadanya terasa hangat. Sungguh ia sangat bahagia, "Kemarilah, Inojin!" Ino membuka lebar tangannya siap merangkul sang buah hati, tak menunggu lama sampai sang putra berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya tak kalah erat.

Melihat pemandangan dihadapannya membuat Naruto tersenyum hangat. Mereka akan menjadi keluarga barunya mulai saat ini dan si kecil yang beberapa bulan ini akan hadir di tengah-tengah mereka, kesempatan kedua untuknya memperbaiki kesalahannya dalam hidup berumah tangga dengan Hinata. Ia akan berusaha membahagiakan Ino, Boruto, Himawari, Inojin dan bayinya bersama Ino sekuat tenaganya, karena mereka adalah kebahagiaanya yang baru, yang akan ia jaga dengan taruhan nyawa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.TAMAT**.

* * *

**Ngetiknya ngebut, untuk yang tidak paham, Silahkan baca fiksiku yang berjudul 'HAPPINES' Karena cerita ini berkesinambungan dengan fiksi tersebut. And thanks a lot for everyone who concern about my health condition atau sekedar bertanya tentang kelanjutan fiksi-fiksiku, sungguh aku terharu. Aku akan berusaha update setelah menyelesaikan halangan dan rintangan dalam mencari kitab suci ke barat , LOL .**

**Enjoy ^^**

**VALE**


End file.
